We are exploring the electrical currents that may traverse the tips of growing nerve cones. To do this we are using our newly developed vibrating probe. To apply this tool to nerve cones we expect to miniaturize the probe's test electrode down to a few microns. At present, embryonic chick dorsal root ganglia are the source of nerve outgrowths.